


Forehead Kisses

by alienfrjupiter



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienfrjupiter/pseuds/alienfrjupiter
Summary: "Nightmares?"Legend didn't want to look at the other in the eyes so he nodded, his hand pressing hard against his eyes."Anything I can do to make you feel better?"His heart jumped at the sudden question of the brunette, his mind screamed for him to take advantage of it, after all, Hyrule can surely keep a secret."Can you give me a forehead kiss?"
Relationships: Link/Marin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Forehead Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to create a short angsty fic, I'm not sorry

Legend didn't like to admit it but he loves forehead kisses, it brought comfort and nostalgia for him, but there's also this familiar sorrow.   
  
The first time he ever got a forehead kiss was from _her_ , now it pained just to say or hear her name. It was nothing but a sign of friendly affection, but he believed it was so much more than that. He dreamed of those lips colliding perfectly with his, and it did, but it was his first and last. All the most frequent kisses he got was forehead kisses, it was enough to cast those fears away.  
  
Legend woke up from his bedroll, panting as he slowly felt warm tears building up in his eyes, he was tired of sleeping just to receive those haunting dreams of that island, and those haunting dreams of _her_. His tired eyes gazed up towards the sky, there were several stars that made the empty feeling inside his chest increase.  
  
"Legend?"

 _shit_  
  
Hyrule eyed him inches away, Legend completely forgot that he was on watch. The two stared silently, waiting for one of them to speak. The hero of legend rubbed his face hoping to prevent the tears from falling, but it failed. Hyrule noticed, he didn't want to act dramatic about what he saw, instead, he scooted closer to him.  
  
"Nightmares?"  
  
Legend didn't want to look at the other in the eyes so he nodded, his hand pressing hard against his eyes.  
  
"Anything I can do to make you feel better?"  
  
His heart jumped at the sudden question of the brunette, his mind screamed for him to take advantage of it, after all, Hyrule can surely keep a secret.  
  
"Can you give me a forehead kiss?"  
  
Hyrule smiled at this, he did not complain about the simple request, though he didn't expect it coming from someone like Legend. The brunette carefully grabbed the sides of the hero's face as his face leaned closer towards his face. Gently, his warm lips collided with his cold forehead. Legend wanted to cry with both happiness and sorrow, it both pained and satisfied him in such an overwhelming way.  
  
"There, better?"  
  
"Yes, thank you"  
  
The brunette was happy that he could help, he sat next to Legend, ready to give him another forehead kiss if ever he had a nightmare again. Thankfully, the goddesses left Legend sleeping with peaceful dreams of his adventures back at Hyrule.


End file.
